


Keeping the Home Fire Burning

by Willbakefordean



Series: dirty!denny Prompts [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Military, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willbakefordean/pseuds/Willbakefordean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirty! Denny Prompt: Warmth/Staying Warm</p><p>Newlyweds Dean and Benny are reunited after being separated by a blizzard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping the Home Fire Burning

**Author's Note:**

> You know me by now, I have a thing for older Benny, younger bottom and pregnant Dean. I also love to throw in a little military now and then. I make up shit as I see fit and I'm not sorry... Enjoy!

Dean paced back and forth in the cabin, at one end looking out the huge front picture window, seeing the snow fall thickly and rapidly covering everything in a suffocating blanket, and at the other, checking the temperature gauge on the wood stove to be sure it wasn’t in the red or the yellow, but right in the middle, in the green. “Benny said, keep it in the green. Open the door to put in new wood if it gets close to the yellow, close it tight and keep the vent lever in the middle til I’m sure it’s going. That’s what he said, I’m sure of it.” Dean spoke aloud to convince himself he was alright and following Benny’s directive so he could keep the cabin pipes from freezing. He never expected to have to do it for more than a few hours, but he had been alone all day and now Benny didn’t answer his cell anymore, the battery was probably dead, or the reception down in the storm.   _Suck it up, Winchester_ , well Lafitte now, but not for very long yet. He tamped down his fear, the way his own father would have expected, not his gentle bear, and concentrated on blue eyes coming home soon.

Dean had only been at the remote base for three days. Before that he had lived at home with his mom and brother Sam, in Kansas. Now in this remote Army depot in northern Alaska where the snow was deep and the neighbors scarce, Dean waited for his husband, Sergeant Benjamin Lafitte, to come home from work and take away his fears for himself and their newly announced baby. Dean patted his tiny baby belly and spoke softly, “Everything is fine Sweet Thing,” just like Benny said when he kissed Dean’s belly good morning, only Dean didn’t have that slow southern charm like his husband of just three months.  He said it for himself more than their little one, he could admit that. He couldn’t help but get a little tearful remembering the road to this moment.

Dean had met Benny when he was working the local recruiting office in Lawrence, Dean’s hometown. Despite the fact that he was from Kansas, Dean was a city boy through and through. He had been raised by his mother after his father drank himself nearly to death and wrapped his car around a telephone pole upon hearing that Dean was a carrier. No amount of time had so far fixed the damage that had done to Dean’s self worth despite the rest of his family’s support. He was quiet and reserved and not an outdoorsman or sportsman,  despite his all American looks. Then Benny changed everything. They had met when Benny, a twenty five year old corporal, came into his aunt’s bar, the Roadhouse with his buddies to have a few beers. Dean was bartending at eighteen and newly out, though had never dated anyone but a few girls in high school before admitting his attraction was really for men.

There was an immediate attraction, though Benny was a gentleman through and through. They dated for a year, the length of Benny’s assignment at the recruiting office. As his reassignment date approached, it became more apparent that separating would be impossible. Unbeknownst to Dean, Benny approached his mother Mary for permission to ask Dean to marry him. On Benny’s last day when Dean thought he would never see him again, despite Benny’s reassurance that he loved Dean, Benny showed up at the Roadhouse during his boyfriend’s shift and in front of everyone, asked nineteen year old Dean to marry him.

Benny had been reassigned duties and spent a year deployed in the Middle East, but upon his return just three months ago they had a small but beautiful wedding in Lawrence, Benny in his dress uniform and Dean in a tux, with family and close friends, mostly from Dean’s side as Benny had been on his own since his teens. With only two weeks before he had to report to duty in Alaska, the only assignment Benny could get at the time that would allow Dean to accompany him, they spent it together learning how to be husbands and adjusting quickly to married life.

They had no idea that Dean had gotten pregnant on the honeymoon until Dean became ill around their first month anniversary. Benny was on the phone when Dean and his mother read the test as positive and they all cried together, Dean the worst for want of his husband. They had waited another month and a half before they were notified that a unit in the base housing had become available and Dean packed up his life and Benny made arrangements for Dean to join him. They unit had been painted, per housing policy, and they had to wait a few days for the smell to dissipate before Dean could safely live there, so Victor, Benny’s First Sergeant, had lent them his remote fishing cabin for a week. The storm was unexpected and massive and left Benny stranded at the base and Dean alone in the cabin.

The storm was the only sound in the cabin besides the snap and pop of the wood burning in the stove. Once he became accustomed to those sounds, the silence was deafening. No television, no radio, just the howling wind and swirling snow piling up and slowly burying the cabin with Dean inside it. Every hour or so, the panic would set in and Dean willed himself to relax for fear of harming the baby with his stress. It was now pitch black out and Dean prepared himself to spend the night next to the wood stove. He glanced at the dwindling wood pile and wondered if it would outlast the storm. He was certainly happy that he had brought so much in, mostly to keep himself busy unaware of the coming storm. Dean set his phone timer for an hour just in case he dozed off in the chair he had pulled closer to the stove. He wrapped himself in a blanket and tried to read his book while he still had power.

Dean’s head shot up at the sound of the alarm and he wiped the drool from the side of his mouth before standing and stretching  his arms over his head. He checked the stove and added more wood and then got a drink of water. He had been nauseous off and on and didn’t want to get dehydrated. He was passing by the front window on his way back to the chair when he thought he saw a glimmer of light, make that headlights. It was only a second before disappearing, but he waited to see if it returned. Just as he gave up and turned his back he swore he heard a faint car horn. He jerked back around to face the window and they were there, headlights where he thought the driveway should be. It was an Army truck, from the looks of it and it had a huge plow on the front of it.

It was hard to see, but there was movement and then Dean recognized Benny and Victor as they approached the door to the cabin. Dean, still wrapped in the blanket, flung the door open and the two men in a whirl of thick snow entered the cabin. “Benny!” Dean yelled as Benny shucked off his military parka and pulled Dean into his arms regardless of Victor’s presence. “Dean, Darlin’ are you alright?” he asked as he held Dean firmly in his arms. Benny was cold despite the parka and Dean shivered in his arms.

“I’m fine, Benny. Really, I’m fine. I kept the fire going like you taught me and I sat close to keep us warm,” Dean reassured him.

Benny kissed Dean firmly, cupping the back of his head, “You did great, Dean. This storm is a bad one. I’m glad you’re okay. I was so worried. Can you make us some coffee real quick. Victor and I are gonna fill the room with wood before he heads back to the base. Dean nodded and turned to Victor, “Thank you, First Sergeant, for getting Benny home to me.”

“No problem, Dean and call me Victor. I didn’t want you to be out here all alone, it can get kind of creepy at night,” Victor smiled at Dean as he spoke. Benny put his parka back on and he and Victor worked on bringing in the wood while Dean brewed coffee. He filled a thermos he found in one of the cupboards, waiting to see how Victor took his coffee. The cabin was freezing after the door was open and shut so many times, but soon they sent Victor off in the truck with the thermos and it was just the two of them.

Benny removed his Parka and boots and stoked the fire again before taking Dean by the hand and walking him to the bedroom. They quietly changed into warm flannel sleep pants and henleys for extra warmth before bringing every blanket they could find and bringing them to the great room and making a bed in front of but not too close to the stove.

Once they were settled under layers of warm quilts and Benny’s phone alarm was set so he could check the fire, they let themselves think about what had passed today. “Hi,” Benny said nose to nose with his husband. “Hi,” Dean answered with a blush in his cheeks.

“I’m proud of you, Dean. You didn’t panic, you kept the fire going, you did a great job with only three days under your belt out here. It’s not easy to keep your head in a blizzard, but you did it.” Benny kissed his husband on the lips, sweetly. “You took good care of the baby, Dean. you stayed calm.”

“I just remembered what you said and kept the stove going. I figured you were fine at the base, but I was afraid I would run out of wood and I knew I would not be able to find the wood pile on my own in that snow. Luckily I was bored earlier and brought in a ton of wood,” Dean explained his thinking to Benny. “The darker it got the worse I missed you. It is quiet with no tv and the storm was louder and louder…” Dean’s voice broke on his last word.

Benny pulled Dean close to his chest and held him tight. Dean knew his husband could feel the shake in his body as he began to cry. He didn’t care about the tears, he knew Benny was proud of his ability to keep it together when it counted. Now that Benny was here, Dean let his fear for the baby and himself in the storm fall away through his tears. Benny comforted him, “It’s alright, Dean. It’s okay, we’re together now and we are all okay. I love you darlin’. I told Victor you would be able to take care of the cabin. He was pleased with the fire you kept going. He said most spouses would just have crawled into bed to wait it out. I said, not my Dean. He would take care of everything when I am away, and look, you did just that. I was really proud today, sweetheart, really proud.”

“Thank you, babe,” Dean said as he hiccupped through the last of his tears. “It’s cold Benny, you’re really cold. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Darlin’…but how ‘bout you work on warmin’ me up a little, huh?” Benny said as he rolled them over so Dean was on his back. He wiggled his hips and settled between Dean’s legs grinding their lengths together and the two of them created more of their own heat than that little wood stove could ever make burning wood.


End file.
